


Do you want me as your friend?

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [18]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Disney, F/M, Silly, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko





	Do you want me as your friend?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Lucifer walked up to a sad looking Ella and pulled her out onto the dance floor. "Come on Ella you need to smile for me."

Ella shook her head slightly.

"Well, you asked for it then." He said before he started to sing for her. "Well Ali Baba had them, forty thieves  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say  
Mister Aladdin, sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
Yes, sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss  
The king, the shah  
Say what you wish  
It's yours, true dish  
How about a little more Baklava?  
Have some of column A  
Try all of column B  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
Can your friends do this?  
Do your friends do that?  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat?  
Can your friends go poof?  
Well, looky here  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear?  
So dontcha sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish?  
I really want to know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh  
Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!" Lucifer danced around the room with Ella. "So what's your wish?" He asked as he looked her into the eyes.

Ella opened her mouth and muttered something about being out of sorts of late with what happened with Pierce. She wandered off with Mazikeen called her over from Lucifer.

Chloe walked up beside Lucifer then. "Friend like me?" She asked looking at him.

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yeah from the movie Aladdin. I was just trying to help her." He said sadly.

"I know and deep down she knows too." Chloe took hold of his hand. "Come on let's go walk among your guests." She said going to drag them off.

Lucifer let himself being dragged off by Chloe.

THE END!


End file.
